Lost it
by Hyperwolfy
Summary: Vincent lost something precious. Can Cid help? CidxVincent Oneshot


A/N: I haven't written fanfiction for a long time. Like 5 years or so. So just a short story to get the feel back again English isn't my first langue so sorry for the mistakes. And also sorry if any of the charaters are OOC.

Disclaimer: Nope not owning a thing. Not even after wishing it a thousand times.

Xxx

Tifa looked at Vincent room in surprise. The normally neat room looked like a tornado raged trough it.

'What's going on?' she thought while looking at a stressful Vincent who was busy searching in a closet. Tifa cleared her throat.

"Uhm Vincent, is everything all right?"

Vincent stopped looking and turned around. His eyes full of stress and panic. Tifa never saw the man like this before.

"Did you lose something?"

The moment she said it she knew it was a stupid question. Off course he lost something it was quiet obvious. And it was probably something valuable for the man. Vincent didn't answer Tifa's question and continued pulling everything out of the closet.

"Do you need any help with looking?" Tifa tried again, "What did you lose?"

Now completely ignoring her Vincent half crawled under the bed and started shoving several of boxes with ammo away.

"Well if you don't want any help have it your way." Tifa said a little bit annoyed, "I just came to tell you we'll be having dinner in a hour or so"

And with she left the room

Xxx

"So you're saying he pulled his entire room apart? I never knew the vampire had it in him" Barret said, "Maybe he wanted to little like his little demon" He laughed at his own joke.

"One that is not funny and two it looked like he lost something very important" Tifa said while setting last pan on the table. "I tried to look for Cid to calm him down but couldn't find him anywhere."

"Maybe Vincent lost him and thought that Cid was hiding in closest" Barret joked.

"Why would I hide in the closet? Came out of it last year" Cid said in an amused voice. Appearing behind Barret had startled the big man a little bit.

"Where have you been?! I've looked everywhere for you!" Tifa Said in a motherly tone.

"Aww was the little miss worried about me? I feel flattered" Cid winked at Tifa. "I had to do some business in the city."

Yuffie looked at the large box that Cid was carrying. "What's that?" she asked.

"Just a little present for me boy"

"Well talking about you boy. Tifa said he was busy tearing up his entire room" Barret said with a little grin on his face.

"He looked really upset. Maybe you can cheer him on" Tifa said, "We will wait with dinner for you guys."

"About that waiting uhm is it okay if I already begin?" Cloud said looking quiet hungry.

"Go ahead." Cid said smiling, "I'll go checking on what's wrong with Vinnie."

Xxx

Cid whistled at the sight of the room. The others didn't exaggerated. He walked towards the bed. Vincent sat there huddled together with tearful eyes. Cid laid the box on the floor, sat next to Vincent and took him in his arms.

"What's wrong love?" he asked while stroking Vincent hair.

"I lost it. It's gone. I looked everywhere." Vincent answered.

"I can see that hon, but what did you lose?"

"My gun"

"You made this mess because you lost a gun?"

" Not A gun but Cerberus."

"Well eh love uhm I'm sorry that I got you in such a state"

Vincent stiffened in his arms.

"Cid what did you do to my gun"

If looks could kill Cid would have died numerous times.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted to do something nice. I didn't know you would react like this." Cid picked up the large box and gave it to Vincent.

"Uhm here"

Vincent eyed the box suspiciously before carefully opening it. Inside laid a brand new looking Cerberus.

"Uhm surprise" Cid said nervously, "I had it cleaned and polished. You were complaining you couldn't get that bloodstain off. Well it's off now."

Vincent checked the gun. Satisfied that everything was intact he pulled Cid in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you"

Cid grinned.

"Maybe I should take your guns more often." He joked but paled quickly when he met Vincent's glare.

"Don't you dare to ever take my gun again!"


End file.
